1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the trend for miniaturization and slimness in mobile devices, including cellular phones, it has become important, in the industry, to reduce the sizes of components mounted in mobile devices, and high integration technology has been applied in order to exert a further improved function, together with the miniaturization of components mounted in mobile devices.
Particularly, camera modules adopted in current mobile devices, and the like, have been used in camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, laptop computers, and the like, and thus need to have a small size and a high performance image capturing function in accordance with consumer preference.
In more detail, mobile devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, or the like, have recently been provided with camera modules in which an image capturing element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, or the like, is mounted, and the camera modules as described above have performance similar to that of a general high specification digital camera in accordance with an increase in the number of pixels and improvements in functions thereof.
In such a trend, alignment of a housing and a board constituting the camera module is adjusted by coupling a protrusion and a groove structure, in a process of coupling the housing and the board to each other. However, in such an alignment structure, a manufacturing tolerance or an assembly tolerance is easily generated due to a mechanical coupling structure, and a hole needs to be formed in the board, so that rigidity of the board and utilization of the board may thus be decreased.